


Home

by ItsComingUpHardy



Series: Tom Hardy One Shots. [3]
Category: John Fizgerald, The Revenant (2016), Thomas Hardy - Fandom, Tom Hardy - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, No Spoilers, The Revenant - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5767078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsComingUpHardy/pseuds/ItsComingUpHardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Fitzgerald makes the journey home to his wife after months of trapping.<br/>Enjoys the pleasure of being home again.</p><p>Shameless married fluffy smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> The Revenant One Shot guys!
> 
> It's been a while since I've updated. I haven't been too well, so haven't been able to get my updates sorted and I've also been lacking a new laptop (COMING TO YOU FROM MY NEW SHINY SHINY RECTANGLE INTERNET FLUFFER) 
> 
> *NO SPOILERS*
> 
> I literally don't go into any detail or story line of the movie, other than John Fitzgerald. That's it. He has fluffly married sex because that's my favourite! So, enjoy! 
> 
> Kudos, Comment.

He wasn’t sure if it was Wednesday or Thursday, all he could think about was Home and how far away the idea of getting there was. The snow battered against his sore and chapped face and the weight of his rifle and fur bags over his shoulders caused his aching legs to sink further into the white snow. All the men around him were quiet, all too tired to speak. They all had the same thoughts and feelings as himself, they just wanted to get home.

\---

Mid-July out in the snow was nothing more than a nightmare. The snow would still fall in heaps but the glare from the Sun would still burn their eyes as they trudged through the terrain. He never thought of himself as a smart or well off man, but under taking this job was one of the dumbest ideas he ever had but unfortunately, the best paying one. He was known for thinking on his feet and was always one hell of a shot when it mattered. With all his achievements, all his men behind him and looking out for him, all he could think about was his Elizabeth. 

With the Sun at its highest in the sky, he imagined her sitting on the porch he made just a year past, the dark green shawl she had knitted last winter around her shoulders and the two needles working seamlessly together as she sat and day dreamed. He almost forgot the smell of her hair and the soft bit of skin between her eyebrows that was so lovely to kiss. He almost forgot.

It was almost eight months since he saw her and to the day, he remembers the last thing she said to him. It was always the same.

“Just, find your way back home to me John. Don’t matter if its two days or two years from now. I’ll be here waiting for you.” 

\----

She could have sworn she picked up more bread on her travels. The small cabin was situated so far away from civilisation that a trip to any food source took at least two days and now that she looked through the sack, there was no bread to be seen. 

Swiping her forehead of the sweat that had gathered, she huffed a frustrated bed and threw her long dark hair over her shoulder and began unpacking all the food that was to last her through the summer storm. Buying for a storm was like saving for the apocalypse. There was no thing as “How Long?” or “How Bad?” You stock up on everything and anything and you need the patience of a Saint to live through it.

The fire still burning hot, she placed the small kettle dead centre for some tea. Her small little living space was just enough for her. The large bear skin rug lay centre in front of her beautiful fire place, a trophy kill from her husband that she was never really fond of and bits of knitted fancies littered the small stone room to give a little bit of a ladies touch. Her John was always fascinated when she came out with another shawl or blanket, he never seemed to see her start or finish one until she would present him with it. 

Everything seemed clean and in place, but there was always something missing. Her John.  
\---

“I think that we’ve just about met our quota here men, why don’t we call it a season?” Captain Andrew Henry had never uttered such beautiful words in the eight months they shared a camp and John couldn’t stop his eyes from closing in relief and his smile etching his weather beaten face.

“I can see that you’re happy, Fitzgerald?” All the men seemed to “whoop” and “holler” at him but behind his eyelids all he could picture was her beautiful face.

“I don’t think he’s shut up once about Elizabeth on this trip. I sure would like to meet this famous woman.” If he could have shot Anderson right there and then, he would have. His little gem was his and his alone. He didn’t want any of these men near his beautiful wife. 

“Think we could take a detour to the Fitzgerald ranch?” Andersons mocking tone was doing nothing for his temper, so he chugged back his ale, picked up the cash he was owed and headed straight for his bunk without another word said. 

\---

She always hated nights at the ranch, especially during a storm. She knew her house was built strong and safe, but the niggling part of her brain seemed to imagine the roof being torn in half and her body being thrown from the bed and out into the dark, unforgiving storm.

Wrapped up in her fur sheets, she thought of the warm body next to her. Soft skin of her husband’s chest always seemed to warm her heart and soul, allowing the rest of her body to succumb to the sensation of being held. She could never forget the feeling of John holding her close, telling her stories of his War days with his brothers and trapping to make sure he could support her. It never seemed to matter to her what he could give her, as long as he was the one doing it for it.

She wrapped her naked body closer into the fur, her soft cheek rubbing against the coarse hair of whatever animal it was enclosing her body. She worried about dreams that might involve losing her husband, one that she had all too often. But, she always remembered how brave and strong he was. He was a survivor, even if the weather was going to keep them apart.

\---

He could see it. Their home was right there and he would be in the arms of the only person he needed in his life. The dark terrain was unforgiving and the storm was rattling his body, but he was so close. He could see her lying in their bed, all cosied in. He was so close and yet, he’d never felt further away.

Holding his hand up to his forehead, he kept the belts of snow hitting him directly in the face and marvelled at the small dark and warped shape of his little cabin within reach. He was home.

\---

Tossing and turning around the bed, all she could think about was Daisy in the stable. It was warm and cosy for her but her horse was the only companion with her. Wrapping the fur around her cold body, she swung her legs over the side of the bed, the hairs instantly standing to attention at how cold it was. Her body and mind was restless and the storm wasn’t making it any better. Rubbing her face the best she could, she lifted her head to the small window facing out on the snow and ice. He was right out there and she was here and she couldn’t help but let a sob out.  
His silhouette was ghost like but she knew it was his. And even if it was a ghost, she would run out to meet him no matter what. 

Throwing on her night shirt and tossing the skin to the side, she ran for the door that rattled with the cold Northern Wind and went to her man.

\---

He knew it was her before he even saw her. The wind couldn’t mask her pants as he watched her legs carry her through the deep snow. She was all bare leg and shoulder and he knew she was running to him.

Jumping from his horse, he took the last few painful steps and bundled the small woman in his arms, wrapping her around him like the cold wind that was stinging them both. With her arms secured around his neck, she took his cold chapped lips in hers and he was instantly warm. Her beautiful soft lips instantly calming his storm. He made sure she was secure as he opened his layers and bundled her in with his heat. Her cold body shivering against his, but she was far too preoccupied with his lips to notice. 

Kissing her hard and long, he palmed the soaking hair from her face to get a good look at her. Her sob wrenching her chest when he pulled away and smiled at his one and only. He had no words for her, so he brought her back to him with a fervours kiss. Everything was right again.

\---

Bundling his horse into the stable next to Daisy, he made quick work of getting his reigns off and around the hooks in record time to get back to his wife. He was home. She was here. Everything he had built was still there and he couldn’t help but smile.

Closing the barn doors up, he ran the few metres back to the house where a warm glow seemed to envelop the small wooden cabin. The smell of stew and coffee hit his nostrils before he even got to the door. 

Within a flash, he was in the door and had it closed. Patting the snow from his jackets, he turned to watch his Elizabeth poke the hot ambers to life and the flames dance across the stone. The tin kettle spewing steam from the coffee and stew pot dancing with heat. She was wrapped in one of her shawls, but all he could see was her bare legs poking out underneath. No amount of stew or coffee would keep him from that.

Taking four large strides across the room, he swung the coffee and stew off the flame and pulled his wife back into his arm and down onto the rug. Her surprised face was only briefly glanced at as he leaned down to taste her some more. They had yet to utter a word to each other, too scared that the emotion might bubble over.

“I’ve missed you so much. I’ve dreamt about this every single night.” He mumbled again her soft, panting lips, all rosy from his torrid kisses. His declaration made her tilt her head to one side, his face was sore from the months of over exposure. His long hair seemed so much longer and the beard was littered with grey. He was beautiful. 

“I’ve missed you too, John. Now, if you don’t mind, can we continue?” Her smile was infectious and he couldn’t move from his spot between her legs.

“You’re beautiful.” Was all he whispered before he took her lips to his. 

\---

Swiping the leather bandana from his head, she ran her fingers through his long thin hair, pulling him further into the kiss, his hands holding her at the ribs. He couldn’t seem to move. He just kept kissing her. Pulling away from him, she watched him pant above her, wide eyed and almost terrified when she lifted the flimsy white night shirt over her head. 

Her skin was all pale and soft and he could only look at her. He was in some kind of shock that he was right there with her and this wasn’t one of his dreams. His wife was under him. And he was looking down at her like a putz instead of touching the exotic span of skin available to him.

Snapping out of his reserve when he felt her cold hands on the open space of his chest, he leaned down again to kiss her, finally moving his hands up and down her body, feeling how soft it was. It was enough to make him grunt and moan out loud. Eight months without any female contact was enough to drive him crazy.

She began opening the large wooden buttons of his red shirt, worn and tattered from the weather, exposing the reddish hue of his chest, burnt from the snow. Pulling it fully over his head, she saw what the eight months had done to sculpt his body. Now, John was always well built, but now he was all taunt, tanned muscle and he was hers. Moaning at the sight of him, she bucked her hips up to meet his when his lips followed the path down her slender neck and kissing between one of his favourite parts. He always enjoyed making sure she was taken care of and he knew that she loved her breasts being loved on. Looking up to her face, he noticed how she was arched up against the rug, her eyes tightly shut and her mouth a perfect combination of lip biting and forming a perfect “O” Her hands gripping his shoulders for dear life.

Kissing each pert nipple that stood to attention for him, she tasted of sweet wild honey. Letting his tongue swipe them a few times, he held the perfect globes in both palms and marvelled at their weightiness. He heard, felt and witnessed her gasp against him when he jutted his painful erection against her naked lower half, two bodies meaning to be together as one.

Pulling his body away from her, her legs wrapped loosely around his firm body, he tackled the job of removing each bottom layer. All leather and fur to keep him warm and alive was now nothing but a constrictive barrier. 

While he was stripping, he noticed the slight curve that she had to her body since the last time he saw her like this. Her little stomach pudging out when she took her deep breaths. Her gloriously toned legs now had a little more skin around them. And her breasts, were a marvel to behold. 

He watched her bite that lip when he managed the last of his layers, now just the white under armour that kept him decent. Meeting her eyes, he kept them there as he pulled the last of his clothing off, the thick hard muscle almost purple with need, jutting out against her inner thigh. He shoved the undergarments behind him with the rest of his restricting layers. 

Kissing between her breasts again, the hand with his crippled pinkie, followed the soft path down between the silk V of her blushing thighs, feeling the slick wetness there before he even got to her soft outer lips. Thumbing her soft pink clit that was so slick with arousal.

Sighing into her bitten lips, she moved her hands to the side of her face, letting the sensation of his touch take over. His calloused fingers felt soft and feathery against her outer lips and she seemed to flood with more moisture when he looked into her heavy eyes. 

“This all for me, sweetheart?” His deep Southern voice seemed to vibrate through her and add to the mixing arousal of his nibble fingers rubbing her a little harder. Her clit showing itself completely to him when he began moving down her body for a taste. 

Her legs instantly wrapped around his shoulder as he took the pink taunt bit of flesh between his teeth, her body vaulting off the rug. Rubbing his hand up her stomach, he let the other one hold her thigh open, threatening to close from the sensation.

He kept licking and tasting her. Her thighs jerking and the muscle contracting under her palms. The sounds she was making was too good to stop. Letting the tip of his tongue run against her sensitive clit, the moisture was all but leaking from her, something he always loved about her body. She was always so wet and ready for him, no matter what. 

Kissing his way back up her shaky body, he felt her grab for his cheeks, bringing him into another wet and passionate kiss.

“I’ve missed you doing that.” She laughed against his smirking lips, her cheeks completely flushed and the small bead of sweat trickling down her brow told him she was ready to go. 

Without even a minute’s hesitation, he jutted into her ready body. He watched her head slowly lull back into the rug. Her grip on him was almost painful. He dreamt about rutting into her, giving it to her good and hard but all he could think about now was just…not finishing. Staying like this forever. But when she started to rotate her hips, he was lost in a storm of his own.

The push and pull of her muscles were a death grip on his dick and her suggestive hip rolls told him she was closer than he thought.

“Just fuck me John. This doesn’t have to be an all-night affair. Please!” Her body was ready and waiting for him but he kept still and watched her move. The sight of himself disappearing into her body over and over again as she moved, was mesmerising. Taking it upon himself, he lifted her off the rug and settled her above him. Her flushed chest and thighs now apparent as the glow from the fire gave him a better look at her body. She had definitely filled out and she was more beautiful than before, if that was even possible.

Taking the situation into her own hands, she moved her hair over one shoulder and placed both hands flat on his muscled chest. He watched her intently and when she smirked down at him, he felt his body betray him. Grinding against him, he fluttered his eyes closed at the sensation. Her wet body accepting him over and over again and the wetness seeping over his balls when she moved back and forth. She was all “Yes’s” and “Oh God, John’s” but everything was white noise to him when she began to pick up speed. Her beautiful vice grip on him and the sight of her breasts all flushed and perky was enough to make him growl. 

His hands gripping her hips, he moved her faster, feeling her getting tighter and tighter as her moans filled the small cabin, he concentrated on her finish. 

“Just like that. Just like that.” Was all he could grunt into the air, his head thrown back against the rug when her body started to shake from the impending release. Squeezing her eyes shut, she felt that hot fiery ball begin to spread lower and lower. Her body stuttering to keep up with his thrusts. The hot white flashes in her eyes a very clear indication that she was right there, right at the very end. Before she could reach over, he pulled her hips and body up to his chest. Her obvious shock when he decided that sucking her clit was better than finishing himself too soon inside her. 

She held the sides of his face and sobbed to the ceiling when he held her body to his plump lips, shaking from the feeling of his lips against her centre. The feeling of it making her push her clit further into his awaiting mouth and feeling his tongue lap up whatever she had to offer him.

She fell. Fell harder than she has ever fallen before. Her eyes rolling into the back of her head and her hands running though her wild hair. He felt her body constrict and release around his mouth and lapped at the beautiful, sweet release of his woman. 

Pulling back, he moved her shaking body back onto the floor. Settling her front onto the rug and bringing her beautiful rear up to meet his tongue again. Glistening from her release, he cleaned up whatever he could, her body jerking from being too over sensitive. He moved her cheeks apart and watched her close her eyes as he got up behind her. 

Positioning himself, he pushed in just hard enough for her body to receive him but still hit that little something inside her. Setting his hard pace, he kept feeling her move positions as she moaned out louder and louder the harder he got. The harsh sound of skin on skin echoed in the small cabin and the sounds of his grunts and moans mingled with her long drawn out signs.

“You feel so fucking good.” He felt himself getting close and he tried to will himself to last a little longer but her body felt too good.

“Finish John. I don’t think I can take anymore.” She ground out underneath him, which willed him to move harder and faster into her tight, soaking body. He pushed harder and harder to that finish line and felt the constriction of her body pull him in.

“You ready sweetheart?” His grunt sounded almost threatening as he spilled deep inside her and stilled his body, keeping himself inside as deep as he could possibly go as he let out an almighty roar. His body jutting in hers as he felt his cum trickle down the inside of his leg and her thigh.

The lower half of her body was shaking so much, that he pulled himself away and moved her hips to the side to roll her over. The aftershocks of her orgasm still apparent when he moved his fingertips over her deep pink nipples. He kissed her shoulder and any piece of skin that he could and watched her breathing go back to normal, but still the odd twitch here and there.

Smiling down at her beautiful, tired face. He kissed her soft lips and mumbled.

“I’m so glad to be home with you.”


End file.
